


Resumptus Shadows

by AileenRoseven, Storm137



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: The shadows have been around for ages. Twisting and turning, attacking and attaching themselves to others. Turning lives upside down. However, for one group of people, the shadows have twisted and turned their lives around over and over. Constantly finding their way back in. Now they must fight back against the darkness. Both inside themselves and around them.





	1. Wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is based off the works of Hannah Davis AKA Quoth143, the writer of the comic, Don't Starve: Resumptus. We were given permission to use her characters and she is a contributor to this story. Please give her some love for all the hard work she does. Now, without further ado. Resumptus Shadows.

" _ALBERT!"_

_He could see him again. His brother reaching his hand out to him, the man stuck fast to a black sharp throne. Tears were streaking his face, a look of desperation in his eyes._

_Albert tried to reach out to him as well but was being held back by black hands, more appearing as he tried harder and harder to reach his brother._

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE! I BEG YOU! PLEASE!" his brother cried out. "HE'S INNOCENT!"_

" _ **Ah but he's just what we need to break you."**_ _said a chorus of voices._ " _ **Behave and we'll leave him mostly unharmed. Don't behave, he will pay dearly. The choice is all yours, King Wilson."**_

_Wilson looked to Albert, pain his deep blue eyes. Albert wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to stop whatever was tormenting his brother. He tried to move, even if he was now being held tightly by all the black hands that had merged together in a solid mass._

" _Al…" Wilson said, practically whispered. "Stay safe… and if I do something stupid because… because of Them. Please forgive me." Wilson bowed his head. "I accept my fate."_

" _ **Good boy… Hm… As promised, he will remain mostly unharmed. We think… a curse would be most suitable for this man. Just so you don't get any ideas. Understand, King Wilson?"**_

_Wilson bit his lip._

" _Just let him live… Let him go… AND KEEP HIM FAR AWAY FROM ME!"_

" _ **So be it."**_

_Albert was pulled away, his brother starting to fade from view as things began to go black._

" _NO! WILSON! WILSON!"_

Albert's eyes snapped open as he sat straight up, looking around him quickly, panting. He was back under the tree he had decided to rest under, not a person in sight. Just him and whatever smaller creatures were wandering around the area. He sighed, bringing a hand to his chest, steadying his breathing.

_That nightmare again… Why do I keep having it?_

He lowered his head, running a hand through his hair. As of late, nothing had been making sense for him.

He looked at the area around him. He had been wandering for about a few days now in what was a completely unknown world to him and he wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. There were some things he figured out that were, more or less, the rules of this world.

One, stay out of the dark at all costs. Something lied in wait when the night came and if you were caught, it would be your end… or at least, that's what he assumed after being attacked by some creature or… force that left him limping for a day. He was thankful for the torch he had on hand that night.

Two, always be ready for a fight. The world may seem serene at times but you never knew what could come out of nowhere.

And third and final rule, don't starve.

Albert's stomach growled.

 _Speaking of…_ He sighed, getting up, grabbing his backpack and spear.  _Better go find breakfast._

oooooo

The madness of the situation Albert was currently in, as far as he was concerned, all started on one fateful night. A night that was a bit off compared to others he had dealt with while being a policeman on the force.

Albert took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he readied his pistol, his fellow policemen doing the same as they neared the door of an apartment. It was supposed to be a quiet week for him. Sure, he had the usual trouble makers to set straight but he was hoping it would be just that and looking over a case file that had caught his attention. Not what was going on now.

He looked to the lead officer, Whitney, who had his free hand hovering over knob of the door. He looked to Albert and the others.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Everyone nodded.

Whitney braced himself as he opened the door as quickly and quietly as possible, everyone filing into the apartment as soon he entered. They looked around the place, a bit disgusted with the state of it all. Furniture was smashed and turned on its side or upside down all through out the apartment, the stench of alcohol mixed with blood was strong in the air and on the walls… the police and Albert weren't sure what to make of what they saw. Names were scratched into them. By what methods, they weren't sure they wanted to know but it was clear that with some of the names, dry blood was present.

Albert shook his head, trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand.

_Okay, point blank, the neighbors were right to send in the reports. This guy seems out of his mind._

They all stiffened as the sound of a gun going off was heard.

"STAY BACK!" someone shouted. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

They followed the source, entering a room that made the rest of the apartment seem orderly. The wallpaper of the room had been torn entirely by the amount of names and other nonsensical things that had been scratched into it, scratched in deep enough that the wood that made up the walls was also damaged. Any furniture in the room was in pieces and fresh blood was present all over the place. All eyes focused on the man huddled in a corner with a film reel held close to his chest in one arm and a smoking gun pointing at one of the corners of the room. The man's hair was long and matted and his body was filthy and covered in blood from the fresh wounds. His eyes had a beady look to them, glancing around quickly before focusing on the corner again, the gun in his hand trembling.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted again.

Albert looked to the corner, not really understanding what the man was looking at but made note of all the bullet holes that were present in that corner in particular.

"Mr. Warner." Whitney said, approaching the man cautiously, his hand on his weapon. "We're not here to hurt you. Put the gun down."

"I SAID, STAY AWAY!" He shouted, his eyes wide as he raised his weapon, his hand shaking even more so.

Albert doubted that if he fired it would hit either of them but he wasn't willing to take that chance.

"We said, drop your weapon. Hands in the air, gun down."  _Please don't make me forcibly disarm you. I REALLY don't want to touch those walls._

"No… I can't… I can't!" Mr. Warner looked around the room, panting. "They'll get me if I do… Just like they got Maxwell… and everyone else!"

"Maxwell?" Whitney asked, confused.

"The magician… his assistant… during the earthquake. Hehehe…. That's what happened. He was doing his magic act and then They… THEY attacked. They snatched up and destroyed everything in Their path! They want to kill us all so They can eat! The earthquake and fire was just one of the best cover ups ever! No one would suspect a thing!"

 _Magician… Maxwell…?_ Albert's eyes widened.  _As in the Cursed Case of Maxwell Carter and Charlie Walters?!_

"They'll do anything to get Their way. Anything… Anything." Mr. Warner looked down at his weapon. "And I need to do anything to keep Them away. Keep the voices quiet so They stop."

"Sir, please. We can talk about this. Just put down the weapon."

"Never! I'll wind up like all the others you see in this room!" Mr. Warner gestured to all the names scribbled on the walls. "They won't take me! No sir!" He then pointed his gun at Whitney. "And I won't let you help THEM!"

Albert didn't think twice before jumping front of Whitney, taking the bullet that fired off. Albert cried out as the bullet drove into his shoulder, the wind being knocked out of his as he fell to the ground.

"Albert!"

"Detain him!"

The other policemen worked quickly, grabbing Mr. Warner and wrenching the gun out of his and pinning him to a wall.

"Gregory Warner, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace and the assault of an officer." said one of the policemen as they cuffed him. "Now you're going to come with us quietly and we'll get this all sorted out."

"NO!"

Mr. Warner tried to squirm his way out of their grasp but to no avail. As he they began to carry him away, he made eye contact with Albert, the man currently being held in Whitney's arms. He glared at Mr. Warner who just stared at him as he walked by, before whispering something under his breath.

"You look like him… The scientist they had Maxwell trick… Just like him… I wonder if They will get you too."

Albert's eyes widened.

"W-What? "

Mr. Warner just gave a crazed grin.

"They did. It was all Them. Many say it's Maxwell since he's the king but in truth he's nothing but Their pawn. He's never been Their king… and he never will be. They took the scientist… They took him far away to The Constant… I wonder if he's still alive… They just want everyone dead after all."

Albert tried to get up, only to have Whitney hold him back, the younger man crying out as his injury was jostled.

"Wil's not missing he's fine! He's at home… He's…You're insane! How do you even..?"

Mr. Warner just laughed as he was hauled away.

"They know everything and They LOVED telling me everything!"

Albert shuddered, closing his eyes.

_I need to write Mum. She keeps the most contact with him she would know if he's okay._

Whitney lifted Albert into his arms.

"It's over now, Albert. Let's get you treated." Whitney eyed the film reel Mr. Warner had been holding earlier, deciding to pick it up as well, having Albert hold on to it. "We'll probably have to see what this contains. I'm rather curious as to why he was hanging onto it."

Albert nodded, keeping a good hold on it.

"Sounds like a solid plan."

The two soon headed out, Albert taking one more look at the room, a cold chill passing through as he saw the name of his brother, last name and middle name included, scratched into the corner Mr. Warner had been found in.

_Wil… Please be okay._

oooooo

Albert was rushed to the closest hospital. Thankfully, the bullet hadn't hit any vital organs and the damage was minimal. The extraction of it was fast and mostly painless. After a quick stitch and patch job, Albert was allowed to leave, heading straight back to the police station with Whitney.

"Albert, you really should go home and rest." Whitney said as they walked into the police station. "We can look at the film tomorrow. It'll still be here when you get back."

"No, that loon had my brother's name on the wall. I need to know what he saw."

Whitney sighed.

"I see your point… but just promise you will rest after we look at it."

"I will. I just… need to see if this thing has anything."

Whitney nodded.

"Very well."

The two made their way for a projector room. They set everything up before popping the reel in. They sat in silence as the reel began to play.

"The Amazing Maxwell, San Francisco, April 17, 1906" a title card read.

"The Amazing Maxwell." Whitney crossed his arms. "I haven't heard that name in over 15 years. I remember he was a huge talk of the city with the circus he was part of. Never saw any of his shows but I know some of our men did. He was apparently as good as the advertisements said he was."

"So, how does that involve the nut?" Albert asked, watching as the man on screen bowed, the woman beside him holding a book in her arms.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out from whatever our men find on him and whatever this reel has to show."

The men watched on, seeing Maxwell perform his tricks, title cards appearing here and there to act as narration.

"AND NOW I WILL PULL SHADOW'S INCARNATE FOR THIS MYSTERIOUS TOME" another title card said before Maxwell reached his hand into the book. He dug around in it but to his shock he was getting pulled in. His assistant gasped in horror as a shadow hand came out, grabbing at his head. She dropped the book, Maxwell falling to the ground with it. He broke the grasp of the shadow hand, panting as he hunched over the book. His assistant knelt next to him, making sure he was alright.

What happened next made Albert and Whitney's eyes go wide as dinner plates. A figure of a shadow appeared before the book had shadow hands come spilling out, grabbing everything in their path, Maxwell and his assistant included as the whole building began to shake. Maxwell passed by the camera one more time, the man screaming before the flim cut off entirely.

"... The heck?" Albert was the first to break the silence, his hands gripping his chair's arms tightly. "What the heck? Where…?"

"This… This can't be real."

"It couldn't be… This… This has to be something fake. I've read over the reports of the Cursed Case of Maxwell Carter and Charlie Walters. There was never anything like this reported. It was just said it was most likely that they were crushed and burned alive yet people didn't believe it since bodies weren't found and so they were deemed missing but..." Albert ran a hand through his hair. "I mean… I've also heard weird stories of the theater they performed in, which is now in shambles, was haunted but… this… this couldn't be…"

Whitney frowned.

"I'll make sure the men are thorough in their background check with Mr. Warner… Let's agree not to speak of this to anyone?"

"A-Agreed." Albert frowned. "Besides, who would believe us anyway?"

"You'd be surprised."

_Besides… I can't tell Mum about Wil's name being on there._

"Now, you should go home." Whitney gently patted his shoulder. "Get some rest and I'll give you details on Mr. Warner when they are all in order."

"Right."

Albert headed out… though couldn't help himself as he snuck into the archive area for a moment. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a file, looking at the label.

"MISSING CASE: MAXWELL CARTER and CHARLIE WALTERS"

_I need to be sure._

oooooo

A few days later, it was found that Mr. Warner used to be a filmmaker. Which explained how he was in possession of the reel Albert and Whitney had watched. He was in charge of filming the acts that would take place at the theater Maxwell performed at. That was apparently his last job since after the disaster that was the 1906 earthquake he fell into a state of insanity and blew his money on alcohol, most likely to cope.

He was convicted now and some things were explained… but not everything.

To make matters worse for Albert, a letter from his mother had arrived on the same day, making the fear that had been sitting in the back of Albert's mind about his brother in regards to what Mr. Warner had said a reality.

" _I haven't heard from Wilson in two months. He's been busy before but he's usually consistent with his letters and some of the packages I sent got returned. I'm worried, Albert. I'd go check on him myself but he always insists on no visitors and work hasn't been too kind. I just… hope he's okay. If you find anything out, please let me know and please… be safe._

_With love,_

_Cecelia Higgsbury."_

That's how Albert found himself in the town closest to Wilson's home. A place that he knew Wilson did all his errands in regards to food and whatever else he needed. Much to his dismay, everyone he talked to mentioned they hadn't seen him in quite awhile.

_That's it! Whether he likes it or not I am coming up there!_

Albert marched his way up to Wilson's home, cringing at it. He had only been here once and had sworn to secrecy to not inform Cecelia about what it looked like or where it was, not wanting to worry her. Both knew the place was a horrible house but it was all Wilson could afford.

Albert knocked on the door as loud as he could, trying to make sure the wind didn't drown him out.

"Wilson? You in there?"

Silence.

He gave another knock.

"Wilson?"

Albert started tapping his foot as he was greeted by silence again. After a minute, he let himself in.

"Okay, Wilson, this isn't funny. Where are you?"

Only silence greeted him, the house looking like it hadn't been lived in for at least a month or so.

There were letters in front of the door from the mail slot and it looked like he had left everything neat and tidy. Everything just had a layer of dust now.

_Wil…_

Albert looked around the house frantically, trying to find any sign of his brother but… he was nowhere to be found. He was at the last place to check, the attic. There… unlike the rest of the house, everything was a mess. Books and papers were scattered, along with equipment and a strange contraption sat in the corner of the room.

Albert shook his head, looking at the state of what he knew was Wilson's lab.

_Brother… what in the world were you doing?_

" _They took the scientist… They took him far away to The Constant… I wonder if he's still alive… They just want everyone dead after all."_

Albert shook his head, trying to forget what Mr. Warner had said. That couldn't be right. His brother… He… He just has to be somewhere. Maybe he wandered off or… or…

Albert's eyes shrunk at the sight of a knife that had dried blood on it that was lying on the floor.

_No… No!_

Albert rushed over to it, lifting it up. "You didn't…" He looked around before rushing to the window, looking downward.

_You wouldn't. BROTHER YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS!_

Albert backed away from the window, trying to hold back any urge he was feeling to cry out or scream at what he had found. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't got that far.

_Wilson… You better not have you idiot!_

"You poor thing."

Albert whirled around, seeing another person was present in the room. A young woman with dark hair and amber eyes, dressed in a red and black cloak. She stood in front of the strange contraption in the room, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Worried sick about someone you care about and finding answers that are hard to swallow."

"N-No. I know he wouldn't do this! He's not suicidal!"

"Hm… Are you sure? Accident after accident? Failure after failure?"

"No!"

The women remained silent for a moment before speaking again.

"It all started with a case of two missing people… and then others followed after in this past decade. People that others cared about and would've given anything to find them. You being among them."

Albert growled a bit.

"Are you on something? What does that have to do with my brother possibly… possibly…" Albert lowered his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I can help you find him."

His head snapped up.

"What?"

"I can help you. If you really want to see him again."

"You… You know where he is?"

"I do… but are you willing to sacrifice anything to see him again?"

Albert narrowed his eyes.

"He's my brother. We're supposed to look out for each other."

She smirked.

"Sometimes brothers don't get along."

"He's still mine. Even if he's an accident prone knucklehead sometimes."

"I see… Very well… Then I hope you can forgive me at some point for what I'm about to do."

ooooo

After that… Albert couldn't remember anything. Things went black… and here he was.

_I swear if I ever see that woman again I'm giving her a piece of my mind._

Albert sighed, biting into his meal. He didn't have time to dwell on the past or figure out what had happened after he conversed with the mysterious woman. Right now, he had to focus on getting out of this place and finding his brother.

_I'll find you Wilson._

_No matter what or how long it takes._

_I will find you._


	2. Good Company

 

"Albert! Albert! Look!"

Albert looked up to see Wilson holding a box with a ribbon out to him, a small grin on the little six year old's face.

"What's dat?" Albert asked.

"A present for you! Mama and I were out shopping and I found something we thought you would like!"

Albert's eyes grew wide as the five year old reached for the box.

"Really!? For me?" He squealed a little as Wilson placed it into his hands.

"Ahuh, ahuh! Open it!" Wilson grinned, ruffling his sibling's hair. "It's all yours!"

Albert squealed a little before taking off the bow and opening. Inside the box was a bowler hat with a blue feather attached. It was a little big for him but it was something he would surely grow into with time.

"Oh cool!" He put the hat on his head. Due to it being a bit big for him it slid over his eyes a little but he tipped it up, allowing Wilson to see the overjoyed look in his eyes. "How do I look?"

Wilson grinned giving him a thumbs up.

"You look super dapper. Like a detective!"

Albert adjusted his hat, striking a pose. "Like this?"

"Yeah! Just like that! Now all you need is a trench coat then it'll be perfect." Wilson got a sneaky look. "Hm… I bet ya we could sneak something out of Grandpa Barlows closest the next we have to go to a stupid party."

Albert grinned.

"Shenanigans?"

"You bet."

Both grinned, grabbing hands and shaking on it.

"Always together, through shenanigans and good deeds, it's how the Higgsbury Brothers meet their needs."

Both giggled before running off.

"Now let's go see what Mama's up to!"

"Okay!"

oooooo

Albert was in a haze. He knew it was due to hunger but today was not being too kind to him in regards to scavenging. He hadn't seen a single bush of berries, any rabbits or any critters for that matter he could hunt and to add insult to injury, what he had found wasn't helping his growing annoyance.

He glared at the nuts he had found in the trees in the area he was currently in. They would be great to nibble on, if it weren't for the fact they were so hard to the point biting into it might chip a tooth and sadly, he didn't have any fire or a torch to cook them over to soften them up. He sighed, storing them in his backpack.

_Maybe I should focus on getting some firewood together so I can least eat these then maybe I can focus better._

He was about to head in another direction when the sound of pigs squealing and something screeching caught his attention. He raised an eyebrow before rushing over to see what it was. His eyes widened at the sight of a pig standing on its hind legs, locked in a battle with some fish like creature. He took note that around the two creatures were pieces of meat and fishes flopping about. How those got there, Albert didn't really care.

_They seem busy so…_

Albert took a deep breath, sneaking around the battle, gathering up the pieces of meat and fishes as fast as possible. He kept checking very few seconds to be sure the two couldn't see him before continuing. He grinned as he picked up the last fish.

_I'm gonna feast tonight!_

There was a loud screech heard behind him as he jumped, looking behind him to see four fish like creatures coming out of a run down house behind him he hadn't noticed.

He gulped as they stared him down, one crossing their arms.

"... Hi?"

They screeched before giving chase as Albert bolted for it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_I IMMEDIATELY REGRET THIS DECISION!_

Albert ran as fast he could, putting his findings into his backpack as fast as possible, keeping a firm grip on it. He was sure he could out run these goons but they were showing no signs of stopping and as his luck would have it, something stopped him in his run.

He yelped as he foot got caught on the root of a tree, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. He groaned, feeling the sting of the scrapes on his face.

"That smarts…"

The fish like creatures closed in, cracking their knuckles. Albert knew there was only one way out of this at this point.

He set his backpack aside, cracking his own knuckles, glaring at them before bringing up his fists.

"You want some? Come get some you buggers!"

The creatures shrieked before all charging a him. Albert dodged their punches with ease, managing to get his own punches in, knocking one flat on its back after socking it in the jaw.

"Ha!" He grinned, managing to get another one. "That all you got?"

He gasped, the wind being knocked out of him as one of the creatures hit him in the stomach, scratching him across the face as well, sending him to the ground. He growled, looking up at the creature that hit him.

"Okay, guess you can be sneaky." He got back up, readying his fists again. He waited for an opening before attacking again, only to get a hit in return, getting another set of scratches on his face. Another growl escaped his mouth… one that was mixed with a hiss. "That's it!"

He threw another a punch, or a rather, he opened his hand that had turned black and claw like and slashed the creature across the chest, eliciting a shriek from it as it fell backwards.

The other two that were still standing tackled him to the ground. Albert let out another hiss, trying to get them off but to no avail.

"GET OFF ME!"

He was hit in the head, causing him to go into a daze. He was feeling weak and could barely get himself to sit up, not having enough strength to stand.

_These guys are nothing… I… I've dealt with worse before… I… I can…_

SHINK!

"Get of him you bloody merms!"

"SCREEE!"

One of the creatures was gone in an instant before the other followed suit. Albert looked up, unable to really tell what just happened. Everything was blurry and he couldn't make out a single thing. It was dark and he was seeing slightly red. And… were there other creatures staring at him?

"You okay there, son?"

Albert looked to the voice. There was someone standing over him but he couldn't make out any features and he wasn't sure if what was standing before him was human.

"Who…?"

They were silent, looking at them… least that's what Albert assumed what the thing was doing.

"Hang on, I got just what you need."

He felt something being slipped onto his head before something was put into his mouth.

"This is going to taste disgusting but I promise it will help."

Albert swallowed whatever it was before hacking a bit at the bitter taste. His vision cleared though and he was able to see what was standing before him. It was an older looking man with pale slightly graying blonde hair, a beard and bright blue eyes. He had concern in his features as he kept his eyes locked on Albert.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

Albert nodded a little, letting out a shaky breath.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, his voice a bit hoarse. "Thanks for the save."

"Couldn't let them kill you."

Albert nodded.

"Again, thanks. Who are you?"

The man smiled, offering a hand.

"Jack Carter. At your service."

Albert smiled a bit himself, taking his hand.

"Albert Higgsbury. Pleasure to meet you."

Jack helped him to his feet, keeping him steady.

"Pleasure to meet you too, though would've been nice to meet under some nicer circumstances but life is strange I suppose."

"I can agree to that." Albert held his head a little, feeling at whatever had been slipped onto it. "What did you put on my head and what did you shove in my mouth?"

"Flower crown for your head and some cooked green mushrooms for your mouth."

"Huh." He blinked. "Good to know. Em… What do those do?"

"You were losing sanity. It's a plant that has medicinal purposes for the mind that can fix that."

"And the flower crown?"

"Helps preserve sanity and restore it as well. It's slow but it works. The flowers and the plants of this world are quite strange but are quite helpful."

"Got ya." Albert's stomach growled loudly, the man bringing a hand over it. "Though I'm guessing the green caps aren't exactly filling?"

"No and you better have something to eat with those." Jack could see Albert was having a hard time keeping his balance, the man clearly not having much energy left him due to hunger and taking a beating from the merms. He slung one of Albert's arms over his shoulder. "Come, I've got plenty of food set up at my camp."

"Food sounds great… anything edible sounds great." Albert leaned on Jack, his steps wobbly as they walked on. "I swear my luck likes to mock me these days."

"I know that feeling."

It was a little bit before they arrived in Jack's small camp. There was a bedroll set up along with a small fire pit and a garden.

"Here." Jack set him down on the bedroll before going over to the garden. "You allergic to any vegetables or fruits?"

"I'm only allergic to shellfish. Regular fish don't got a problem and no vegetable or fruit allergies."

"Good." Jack came back from his garden, having a bowl full of strawberries. "Here, you can nibble on these while I cook up a proper meal."

Albert gave him a grateful look, before he started digging in. He closed his eyes sighing happily at the taste.

"I swear this is the best thing I've eaten here so far since coming here."

"You're in for a treat then." He chuckled as he got to work, putting together ingredients into a small crock pot.

"Thanks. You sure you don't mind?"

"I'd rather not anyone go hungry."

"Well… thank you again." Albert sat up, feeling some strength coming back. "Seems rather nice of you to help a stranger though. For all you know I could murder you in your sleep."

"You don't seem like the type." Jack smiled. "Been here long enough to know what is dangerous and what isn't and lived a long enough life too."

"If you say so." Albert glanced at his hands. "Hey Jack… when one is going insane do you see things that shouldn't be there? Or do certain physical things happen to someone?"

"You definitely do start to hallucinate." Jack kept his eyes focused on the crockpot. "Hear voices, see nightmarish creatures. As for things happening to someone physically well… you were the first person I've got see going through it but I assume it happens to me and anyone else too but veins in the head start to turn black along with the whites of the eyes."

"What about claw like hands?"

Jack blinked, looking to Albert.

"Pardon?"

Albert ran a hand through his hair.

"It was heat of the moment but I swore for a second my hands changed and they were black and claw like and slashed one of those creatures across the chest."

Jack gave Albert a look of concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure."

"Maybe you were seeing things."

_I've never heard of body mutations as part of it though…_

Jack looked at Albert carefully, seeing any signs of insanity were now gone… though he couldn't help but notice one other thing peculiar about the man. He wasn't sure if he should ask though.

_Not now. He's got too much running through his head. Besides, it's not that serious looking._

Jack shook his head, finishing up the meal he was cooking, bringing it over to Albert.

"Here, some pierogi. This'll fill you right up."

Albert gladly tucked in, feeling his head clear up more as he ate. He hadn't realized how hungry he still was until the first bite was taken.

"This, is amazing."

"Eat as much as you want, Albert."

"Will do."

Jack smiled, getting his own serving.

The two sat in silence, biting away at their meals till they were satisfied.

"I feel better." Albert flopped over. "That's the best I've eaten in days."

"I'm glad." Jack smiled.

Albert smiled back before sitting up.

"So, I don't mean to pry but em… just out of curiosity, how did you get… here? Like, here, here?"

Jack's smile faded as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sigh leaving him.

"I guess you could say I got lost while trying to find something or rather, someone."

Albert frowned looking away.

"You too?"

Jack lowered his head.

"It was a late night. I was tending to my garden when… I thought I heard what sounded like my daughters playing. I looked and… I saw a glimpse of them running about in a fog. I called out to them but it seemed like they couldn't hear me. I tried going to them but as I got closer or thought I was getting closer the fog got thicker and thicker and before I knew it… I was here and have been for quite some time now." Jack sighed. "I really don't know where I plan to go but… somehow, I feel like my daughters might be here."

"Did they disappear?"

"Yes… 13 years ago they just… went missing."

Albert reached over, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He frowned. "No parent should have to go through that."

"I just… I wish I could've done something."

Albert frowned.

"Well… maybe I could help you find them."

Jack looked to Albert with surprise.

"You would do that?"

"You've been kind to me so why not return the favor?" Albert gave a small smile. "Besides, I don't think I like the idea of someone else being separated from their family."

Jack stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you, Albert. And whatever it is you're trying to do, I'll be more than happy to help you as well."

Albert grinned, nodding.

"I'm looking for my brother. Like with how you feel about your daughters, I feel like he's here too. So, we'll help each other find them and survive this crazy place. Sound like a good deal?"

Jack chuckled before offering a hand.

"Yes."

Albert took it, giving it a shake.

"Then it shall be done."


	3. Guilt

"Albert? What brings you to my side of the country?"

Albert grinned at his brother, crossing his arms.

"Helping out with an investigation. Friend of Whitney's contacted us and we hurried over as fast as possible. Thought I'd drop by to say hello and see how you were doing."

"Oh… Well then." Wilson smiled. "Heh, this is a pleasant surprise. I'm doing quite well. I have a place of my own and am well, working on research projects. All kinds of things. Everything is dandy."

"Ah, you'll have to show me sometime, then."

"Albert! You coming?"

Albert sighed.

"Gotta go. Dinner later tonight? I'll buy."

"Sure thing." Wilson chuckled. "Keep out of trouble now."

Albert smirked.

"I make no promises."

oooooo

"Hey, Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack looked up from the meal he was tending to. "What is it, Albert?"

Albert sighed, crossing his arms behind his head, lying back on his bed roll.

"Have you ever… I don't know, kicked yourself for not noticing something was wrong with someone you cared about? Like, they were just hiding it so well that you just didn't notice till… it was too late?"

Jack frowned, focusing on the meal in front of him. He sighed, lowering his head.

"Sort of. I didn't think much of it at first till… he just wasn't himself anymore. Not the gentle and reserved person I knew and loved growing up."

Albert frowned, sitting up.

"Don't mean to pry but… who was it?"

"My brother." Jack had a pained look in his eyes. "Or least someone who was once my brother. I honestly don't know the person I last saw 15 years ago."

Albert's eyes went wide.

"15 years? That's a long time. What happened to him?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. It was assumed he was crushed and burned alive yet no proof was found so he was reported missing."

"Crushed and burned alive…" Albert's eyes widened as it clicked in his mind. "Was he caught in the horrible earthquake of 1906 in San Francisco?"

"The very one." Jack shuddered. "That was a horrible time I'd rather forget."

"I can't blame you. I remember I was with my mentor and well, boy did the shaking catch us both off guard and then the fires… mass evacuation. I was so grateful that my grandparents place was a good distance away from the city so we had a place to stay. Still had to deal with the smoke but least we weren't living in fear of burning alive."

"My home wasn't in the city so like you the most I had to deal with was the smoke. I did house two refugees though who were friends of the family."

"Got ya. Sorry to hear what happened to your brother though. Lot of people were reported missing at that time and well… most of them just ended with it being declared they were dead due to the disaster."Albert rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh… it's strange, I was actually looking at a case that related to that incident before I got here. The Cursed Case of Maxwell Carter and Charlie Walters."

"My brother and his dear fiance…" Jack sighed lowering his head. "The two who should've been able to have their happy ending but instead it went so wrong."

Albert's eyes went wide.

"W-Wait, back up! Your brother was THEE Maxwell Carter!?"

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Maxwell wasn't his real name. That was a stage name. William Carter, as he was originally known, was my younger brother. Charlie Walters, may she rest in peace, was his fiance as well as his assistant."

"I see…" Albert ran a hand through his hair. "This is just getting weirder and weirder."

"What do you mean?"

"Just… another thing that happened before I got here was I had to arrest this guy who was out of his mind and he kept rambling on and on about how Maxwell was the king or something, about him thinking he was king and that he just a pawn and he tricked my brother into coming to some place known as the Constant, whatever that is and… I dunno. But I do know he was referring to Maxwell Carter. He said it himself."

Jack's eyes grew wide before he gave a bitter sounding laugh, lowering his head.

"Of course. Of course… Max would let his ego get to his head like that. My own brother would."

Albert looked to Jack with concern.

"Jack?"

"He's no brother of mine… If he's still alive then I don't give a single care. He didn't care about how he was treating everyone else or understand what he was turning into so why should I?"

Albert frowned.

"I'm guessing the last time you saw him things weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows?"

"Like I said, I don't know who the man I saw was 15 years ago but I can tell you without hesitation that it wasn't my brother. William Carter died and all that was left was this man named Maxwell." Jack lowered his head. "And I'm not sure there was anything I could've done to keep that from happening… I… I just…" His hands clenched into fists.

Albert closed his eyes, sighing.

"I understand. You feel angry about it. I don't blame you. Especially after all I've seen. I… I don't know what I'd do if my brother was like that."

"It is what it is… Though if we do happen to run into him you might want to hold me back so I don't commit murder."

"Jack, even if we're not under Earth's jurisdiction anymore, I'd have to arrest you. So don't make me have to do that."

"... I'll try."

"Try to restrain yourself to maybe just a broken nose. How does that sound?"

"Deal."

"Good."

Jack chuckled before his look turned serious again.

"Though, I have to ask, with your earlier question, did something happen with your brother?"

Albert sighed.

"Well… Wilson has a horrible habit of hiding his problems. He'll just brush things off and say he's fine or rather, he'll say everything is just "dandy". Took me awhile to realize whenever that word in particular word came up he was lying." Albert closed his eyes. "The last few times I saw him in person I thought things were turning around for him but… looking back I hadn't realized how much the word dandy had come up and… after seeing the state of his home and… some other things. I have to wonder if… I could've done better and… if I'm already too late."

Jack's gaze softened.

"You're worried about him."

"Yeah… I just… I'm not proud of a lot of things I did when we were teenagers to even now. Makes me wonder if it's because of me…" Albert frowned his voice cracking a little. "If because of me that he just slipped through the cracks. He's had problems for years but I just didn't listen."

Jack made his way over to Albert, squeezing his shoulder.

"I know the feeling, trust me. I felt the same way about William but we need to remember that we can do all we can but in the end, a lot of the choices our loved ones make is on their own will. Is there more that could be done? Possibly but we can't control the choices people make. Even the bad ones. Though unlike William, I somehow feel with Wilson there's still a chance we can help him. Don't know how but… somehow, we will."

Albert looked up, his eyes a bit glassy.

"You think we can? Y-You think he'll be okay?"

"I think so, Albert. And when we find him, you can tell him to stop scaring youlike that."

"I think I will and tell him every time he uses dandy he has to cook me dinner."

Jack let out a laugh.

"Sounds perfect!"

Albert chuckled wiping at his eyes.

"It's a plan then. You can smack your brother around, I'll tax mine's cooking skills."

"Looks like we got the perfect plan then."


	4. The Wayward

"Alright, tea's ready."

Albert smiled, taking the cup offered to him. Albert and Jack had been traveling all morning, scavenging for food and searching the area. The two decided to rest for a bit, finding a good spot under some trees to escape the heat of the sun.

"So… what kind of tea is this exactly?" Albert asked as he looked at the concoction.

"Something I made myself during my time here." Jack said as he sat down at the opposite end of their temporary fire. "It's a little bit of a crazy and long story of how I came across the plants for it."

"Well, I got all the time in this world." Albert chuckled. "Do share of your adventures."

Jack chuckled.

"Well, one day, my curiosity got the better of me. I found an entrance to the underground caves that are beneath the very soil we walk on. I found it by chance while I was looking for rocks to use. Found a boulder and started chipping at it and once I had broken it, I found stairs beneath it. I was hesitant at first but I thought maybe a quick look wouldn't hurt. So, I traveled down and found a plateau full of grass populated with strange plants. I started taking a closer look at them, collecting samples since some seemed useful. My visit was cut short though as some pesky bats came flying my way in a huge swarm. I headed straight for the surface and ran as far away from the entrance as possible. Thankfully, the bats didn't follow me and I made it out in one piece. After that, I started experimenting with the samples I gathered and well, here we have the plants that make this wonderful tea."

"I see." Albert still stared at his drink. "So… it is safe to drink?'

"Albert, I would hope you trust me enough by now to not think I would try to poison you."

"N-No I wasn't-... Okay, that came out wrong just… not everything here is exactly safe to eat or drink so…"

"I know but still. Try it. I find it helps with clearing the mind."

Albert nodded before taking a sip. He grinned as sweetness filled his mouth and his body perked up a bit.

"This… is really good! It tastes like coffee with just the right amount of cream and sugar!"

"Really?" Jack blinked, looking at his own drink. "Strange. For me it tastes like one of my favorite teas, lady grey."

Albert blinked, giving a small shrug.

"Heh, that's funny." He smirked. "Maybe it changes for each person?"

"Quite possible. The plants here have strange properties."

"Yeah, if we find Wil he'll probably taste tea too. He was never a big coffee drinker."

"That so?"

"Yeah, coffee and him just don't mix. Well, least taste wise. Rather, he got so sick of the taste after going through grad school where he lived off the stuff along with toast."

"I see. Your brother went to grad school huh? What did he study?"

"Student of all sciences is what he would tell you but in honesty you could tell he had a love of biology, just like our grandfather."

"Everyone has their favorites. So he got a PHd?"

Albert grimaced looking down into his drink.

"Em… Almost." Albert gave a sheepish look. "He had one more year left to go but it just never happened."

"Almost?"

"Y'see Wil… had some issues with how people were treating him and the memory of our grandfather." Albert sighed. "He died and the people who used to be his colleagues were bad mouthing him. Wilson got so ticked off he walked out but not before correcting the teacher. They said he was kicked out for being "unstable" and "irrational"!"

Jack scowled.

"Oh, that is awful."

"It really threw off Wil's mojo for studying that stuff professionally. He's gifted with it, seriously gifted but he was determined to be an inventor, even though he actually loves chemistry more. Honestly, I wish I had tried to be more encouraging. I tried but… He moved pretty fast after that."

"And I imagine you had your own matters to worry about."

"Yeah… Matters…"

Albert took another drink of his tea.

_There was so much. I was so busy._

"I'm sorry to hear all that happened. Sounds like it was a crazy time."

"It was." Albert sighed. "But… that's in the past. I need to focus on the now."

"Right." Jack nodded, looking around them. "Hm… I was actually pondering over proposing the idea of setting up a permanent camp somewhere. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a great plan to me. Get some tents going, we could try to make a lantern or two."

"Shall we then?"

He nodded.

"Good. We just need to find a place and then we can begin work."

The two finished their drinks, quickly packing up before heading out.

"We should pick a place with good resources nearby. Then we won't have to travel as far to find them." Jack said as they walked.

"Yeah and we could probably bring in plants for you to work with like berry bushes."

"It would be nice to make a proper garden unlike the temporary one from my old camp."

Albert hummed in thought.

"With what kind of stuff? So I know what to look out for."

"Vegetables are definitely going to be a staple. Corn can go in just about anything, carrots. We'd have to dig for potatoes."

"All doable. Oh and maybe something for keeping meat fresh like drying racks?"

"Most certainly."

Albert rubbed his hands together.

"Having a base camp is going to be a huge help in traveling. Knowing we have a place we can come back to when we get tired and what not."

"Yep and have a focal point in mapping out the terrain."

Albert nodded, grinning.

"This is going to be great!"

Both froze as a shriek pierced through the air.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CREEP!"

"YOU MINE NOW!"

Albert growled.

"Sounds like someone is cruising for a bruisin."

"Albert, wait-"

Albert hurried towards the source without other word. Jack sighed, following after him.

_He really needs to slow down and think before acting and curse these old joints!_

Soon, they could see a large pigman holding a squirming, shrieking woman over his head. The woman was thrashing in the hold, kicking the pig as hard as she could but it didn't seem to phase them much.

"Hold on ma'am!" Albert said as he ran over to her and the pigman.

Albert threw a punch, getting the pigman's attention.

Jack put a hand to his face sighing as he watched the fight unfurl

. "And someone is going to get a black eye."

The pigman squealed, dropping the woman, trying to hit Albert.

"LADY MINE! SHE PRETTY LIKE MY TORCH! I SAW HER FIRST! SHE MINE! YOU NO HAVE!"

Albert dodged the punch, nailing a hit on the pigman's face.

"In your dreams, bacon breath!"

The pigman squealed, going in for another attack but was stopped as it was hit on the back of a head with the blunt end of a spear. The pigman was in a daze before falling over, out cold. Albert looked to see it was the woman who had knocked it out, a fire in her eyes.

"And stay knocked out ya creep!"

Albert found himself awestruck, blinking back the surprise in his eyes.

_What a woman._

She gave a huff before crossing her arms.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Albert asked, though he wasn't sure if it was a needed a question at this point.

"A bit ruffled but fine." She looked to Albert with some surprise in her eyes, her hands moving to her hips as she looked him over. "Never seen you around before. New here?"

"If three weeks is considered new, then yes."

"I see."

"Bobbie?"

The woman and Albert turned their attention to Jack, the woman's eyes widening at the sight of him. Both Jack and the woman had the same look of shock in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Is… Is that you?" Jack asked.

Bobbie grinned a little, going up to him.

"Jack… Jack Carter?! Is that really you?"

"Sure as can be. Goodness, look at you…"

"Don't look too roughed up, do I?"

"No, you look as lovely as ever just… goodness I…" Jack shook his head. "You look the same as I last saw you."

Bobbie blinked back confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Jack frowned.

"Bobbie, the last I heard you were reported missing after an accident that happened at the theater in regards to the clean up project."

"Yeah, funny story about that but… what's so shocking about the fact I look the same as I did then?"

Jack frowned, concern crossing his eyes.

"Bobbie… you have any idea how long it's been since then?"

"Two years if I counted the days I've been here right."

Jack lowered his head, shaking it.

Confusion came over Bobbie. She then took note that Jack looked considerably older now. His beard was much thicker and his blond hair wasn't as bright as it used to be.

"It… has been two years, right? I know I'm not the best at math but… it has only been two, right?"

Jack looked up, sadness in his eyes.

"Bobbie, that was 15 years ago."

Bobbie took a step back, shock coming over her.

"No… That… That can't be. That's not right."

"Bobbie please… It's been that long."

_No… No… My… My sisters, my father… Oh goodness they've been missing me for that long?_

"I… I…"

Jack went up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know it's a lot to take in but I won't deny, it is so good to know you're alright and so good to see you again. You've been missed dearly, Bobbie."

Bobbie looked up at him, her eyes a little glassy.

"I… I've missed you guys too." She threw her arms around him, crying out a little. "15 years… Oh gosh…"

Jack hugged her back, stroking her hair.

"You poor thing."

Albert was dumbfounded.

"You… two know each other?"

"Indeed we do." Jack kept Bobbie close as she looked to Albert. "Albert, this is Ms. Barbara Walters."

"But I prefer Bobbie." She wiped at her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you. Albert Montague Higgsbury." Albert gave a bow. "At your service."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Bobbie sighed. "Sorry just… in shock right now. I have so much I need to tell you Jack about what happened and… and…"

"I know but one step at a time. How about we talk about things in a more secure place and far away from this pig here?"

"Yeah. My base isn't too far from here." Bobbie pulled back from Jack. "If you'd like to join me for dinner you two are invited to come in."

"We'd be honored. Right, Albert?"

Albert nodded.

"Most certainly."

"Right this way then, gentlemen."

Bobbie headed off, the two men following right behind her. They kept quiet, Albert deciding questions should be saved for when they arrived at Bobbie's base. He couldn't help but stare at Bobbie though. Something about her seemed familiar to him but he couldn't quite pin it.

They soon arrived in a desert like area where a base with stone walls was set up with a tent, a fire pit, a crockpot and many other things that would help make one comfortable. Most noticeable thing for Jack and Albert… or rather, three things were a pile of hounds of different colors sleeping by the tent.

"Uh… Ms. Walters, I think your base got invaded." Albert said, stepping back, reaching for his spear.

"Please, just call me Bobbie and secondly, it didn't." She grinned, opening the gate, giving a whistle. "Chomper, Smokey, Frosty! I'm home!"

The hounds opened their eyes blearily before perking up, running up to her and barking happily.

"RAWRF! RAWRF!"

She grinned kneeling down petting them as they huddled up to her.

"Oh my good boys. My good good boys!"

Albert and Jack were dumbfounded.

"You… You tamed hounds…?" Albert asked, staring on.

"Sure did. They just need a little love is all." Bobbie nuzzled them. "Love, food and a little bit of a woman's touch. Isn't that right, my good boys?"

The hounds all sighed happily, keeping close to their master.

"So, can I interest you gentlemen in some meatballs and rice?"

Albert's stomach growled.

"That sounds wonderful right now."

"Agreed." Jack smiled.

"Then make yourselves comfortable while I get it prepped."

Both nodded, making their way into the base to look around.

"You made all this yourself?" Albert asked, taking note of some other things in the base. He was shocked at the sight of a fully functioning icebox.

"Yep." Bobbie said, passing by him, taking some meat out of said ice box. "I had some experience in building things thanks to my sister, Winona. Though honestly at first I wasn't sure what I was doing till… I don't know. It just started to click in my head."

"I see. Still this is quite the establishment for just one person to build all by themselves. Color me impressed."

"Thank you." She smiled, a glint in her green eyes.

Albert smiled back, a bit of heat coming to his cheeks.

"You're welcome."

She chuckled before making her way over to the crock pot.

"You always were good at picking up on things when you put your mind to it." Jack said, petting Chomper's head, the hound going slack before him, rolling onto his back. "Just how you Walters were."

"You can thank our dad for that." Bobbie smiled. "How… was everyone when you last saw them? Is Father alright? Jenny and Winona?"

Jack's smile faded, looking away from Bobbie and focusing on rubbing Chomper's belly.

"Jack?" Bobbie frowned.

"I'll tell you when you're sitting down and we're finished eating.

Bobbie had a knot come to her stomach.

"Now you've got me worried."

"Let's just say a lot happened after Maxwell's Final Act."

"Noted. I'll kill your worthless brother when we find him." She said coldly as she turned back to the food, worry coming over her.

Albert frowned leaning in to whisper to Jack.

"How serious is it?"

"I really don't want to say anything right now."

_So, we're on "Your father lost his mind and is in an insane asylum." levels. Got it._

Albert looked to Bobbie, seeing she was keeping her focus on the food. She glanced up, his eyes meeting with hers. Albert quickly looked away.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

She shook her head.

"It's…" She sighed shakily. "It's fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"I get ya. Anything to help get your mind off it?"

Bobbie hummed in thought, looking down at the food before looking to him.

"Albert, was it?"

"That's me."

"Tell me about yourself. Just talking about anything would be nice."

"Well… What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about what you like, your family or something. Anything's up."

Albert hummed in thought.

"Well… I really like cats, favorite animal. I'm a cop and I like to think I'm pretty darn good at it."

"Ah an upholder of justice." She smirked a little, causing him to blush.

"I try. I'm into boxing as well. Helps keep me fit and… as for family, my mother, brother and uncle. We don't discuss the extended family."

"Ah, duly noted."

"Yep and the reason I'm in this crazy place is because I'm trying to find my brother."

"Guess that's something we got in common."

Albert blinked back surprise.

"You're looking for a sibling too?"

"My sister, Charlie. I know she's here I just… don't know where."

"Your last name is Walters and you mentioned Maxwell so I'm guessing this is thee Charlie Walters we're talking about?"

"The very one." Bobbie smiled a little. "My dear baby sister."

Albert rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is just getting crazier for me by the day."

Bobbie laughed a little.

"Get used to it newbie."

"Tryin." He chuckled a little. "You ever get used to the surprises?"

"Jackie-boy over there is the current biggest surprise as of this week."

"Can see why. Me, it's how I somehow managed to meet two other people directly tied to the Cursed Case of Maxwell Carter and Charlie Walters after looking into said case after encountering some loon who had ties to the incident and said my brother was missing and well here we are."

Bobbie shrugged.

"Fate has a strange way of working like that." Bobbie chuckled. "Or as Jack over there would say, everything for a reason."

"I can agree to that a little." Albert smiled. "So, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You got to learn plenty about me. I want to know about you."

"Hm… Fair enough." Bobbie smiled. "From a family of four girls and one dad. Dogs are my favorite animal if the hounds didn't make that obvious. Grew up loving the outdoors and camping. Used to be a singer and dancer for a German pub before things went wayside."

"Got ya. German, pub huh?"

"Yep. Got to perform and sing traditional folk songs and dances for them. Helped me keep up on my German and I got to make people smile and take their minds off things after a long day of work."

Albert chuckled.

"I'd love to see it sometime."

She smirked.

"Maybe you will. Plus, helped the pub also gave me meals on the house. Mm… Nothing like a fresh meal after a long performance. Speaking of, food's done!"

"Great!"

Bobbie nodded, serving up the meal before sitting down with them. It was quiet as they ate, Jack trying not to make eye contact with her the entire time.

Albert looked down a little.

"So um… This is really good."

"Jack, you can tell me after we eat but… can I just get a guess so I can try to brace myself?"

"Bobbie, I can't."

Bobbie clenched her hands into fists.

"... Someone died…. didn't they?"

Jack didn't dare speak.

Bobbie lowered her head.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry."

Bobbie picked at her food, suddenly finding herself without an appetite. She shoved her bowl aside as her hounds squabble a little for it.

"Jack. Tell me."

"Bobbie-"

"Just tell me! Please. I need to know."

Jack sighed.

"... Winona died in a factory fire and Jenny disappeared not too long after."

Bobbie exhaled sharply, feeling like the air had just been knocked out of her. She was silent, staring at him before shaking her head furiously.

"No… No no no…"

"Bobbie-!"

"They can't be… You're… Jack are you sure? A-Are you sure it was them?"

Jack said nothing, his gaze serious. Bobbie's eyes welled up with tears before crying out.

"Oh Go-" She buried her face in her hands. "No… No no no no…"

Jack lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry, Bobbie."

Bobbie didn't say anything, unable to speak at the sobs escaping her. Albert looked between two, hesitating before walking over to Bobbie, placing a hand on her shoulder, kneeling to her level. He wanted to say something but… nothing came to mind. He just wanted to help but he wasn't sure how.

Bobbie looked up at him before looking away.

"Bobbie…" He started but fell quiet. He pulled her into an embrace. "C'mere…"

She froze up for a moment before leaning against him, sobbing. "It's not fair… It's not fair…"

Albert stroked her back, keeping silent.

"We… We did nothing wrong… Winona… Jenny… Charlie… They… WHY DOES EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT HAVE TO DISAPPEAR OR BE DEAD!? WHAT DID THEY EVER DO!? WHAT DID I EVER DO!?"

"Shh…" Albert kept stroking her back.

"They… They…" She pulled away from Albert, wiping at her eyes. "I need to be alone. Feel free to say just…" She ran for the entrance. "Chomper! Frosty! Smokey!"

The hounds followed after the woman, all disappearing from sight.

Albert sighed, rubbing his arm, glancing to Jack.

"Was it wise to tell her that soon?"

"She needed to know. Wouldn't you want to know?"

He fell quiet. In reality, he knew he did but it didn't change the concern that came over him.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be back. Bobbie has done this before. When she's upset and needs to think she isolates herself for a bit till she's calm. I can't say she'll be feeling all better but she'll be back."

"Just wish we could help her."

"The best we can do right now is just let her take time to process everything. I'd be feeling the same way she is if I were told such news."

Albert sighed giving an nod.

"Yeah… I can sympathize."

_I know I wanted nothing to do with anyone when Grandfather passed. I just took on as many tasks as I could and tried not to let anyone see me upset._

Jack squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's do some scouting and get some food together before dusk. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

The two nodded, heading out. Albert couldn't help but look the way Bobbie had ran before looking ahead.

_Please be safe._


	5. Grief

Bobbie wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she ran from her base. She didn't want to believe anything she was told was real but she knew Jack would never lie to her. He was an honest man and he was living proof of how many years had gone by since she had left Earth. Didn't make the pain an easier to swallow.

She had finally stopped, falling to her knees before laying on her side under a cluster of trees, hugging herself tightly.

"Why…?" she asked out loud. "Why did I have to lose them too?" She sobbed, curling up on herself. "They did nothing wrong… nothing."

_I should've visited more… I should've been there more._

_Oh gosh Winona… She must've been so scared… I never even got to say goodbye!_

_Jenny, please, please be alive somewhere. Please…_

Bobbie's hounds circled around her, huddling close to their master, nuzzling her. Chomper whimpered, licking her cheek.

Bobbie looked at him, petting his head.

"I don't know what I'm going to do… I feel like I've just been stolen from and I… I don't know if I'm ever going to get anything back." She bit her lip. "My life… my family…"

Chomper whimpered, nuzzling her.

"I have one sister here somewhere and… and one went to go be with Mom…" She closed her eyes tightly, trying to avoid crying out again.

Everything felt so wrong. So, so wrong.

The hounds remained silent, keeping close to Bobbie, trying their best to comfort her. Bobbie sobbed on, trying to wrack her brain for solutions till she finally found herself in a dead end. There were no solutions to the situation at hand.

Winona was gone, Jenny was missing along with Charlie and 15 years of her life were now gone without her realizing it and there was no possible way of getting all of that back.

She gripped at the ground.

_It was bad enough I lost a friend already and had to go through insanity before I got brought here but this… this is just too much._

Her sobs silenced but the tears still kept streaming down her face.

The silence seemed to hold for hours before a sound caught hers and her hounds attention. She sat up, looking around.

_Is that… someone singing?_

It was faint, but she could hear it, along with the sound of feet being stomped to a beat. She followed the sounds, her hounds close behind. She closed her eyes, trying to make out the words as she got closer to the source. It was a male voice… a strong and gentle one and the words… her eyes widened as she recognized them.

"In den Weiden werden unsere Träume klingen Und die Winde werden unsre Lieder singen

Lasst uns mit den Funken übers Feuer springen In der Walpurgisnacht!"

_That's…_

She rushed towards the source, the voice becoming louder louder. She could see a light up ahead that was coming from a torch planted in the ground. She wasn't sure what she would find but she had to know if what she was hearing was what she thought it was.

As she came to the torch, the singing and stomping had ceased to happen. All she could see was the torch and beneath it, was a bouquet of roses along with a basket of goods. On top of both was a note.

Bobbie walked up to it, taking the note into her hands, looking at it.

"Don't give up." it read.

She smiled a little, picking up the bouquet and hugging it close to her.

"Thanks, Little Sis."

She eyed the basket, seeing the goods were an assortment of chocolates and cookies, along with some kind of small poofy cake in the center of them all.

"Oh!" She giggled. "My favorite… Mm, I could use one of these right now." She found herself a shaded spot under a tree, pulling out the cake along with a few cookies. Her hands brushed against something metallic as she pulled out a small thermos, opening it the scent of tea wafting out.

"Even the perfect drink. My sis."

Bobbie looked up, giving a smile.

"Thank you."

Chomper, Smokey and Frosty curled up around her, making sure Bobbie was comfortable. Bobbie leaned against them, digging into the meal.

_At the very least, I still have you._

_I haven't lost everyone._

oooooo

It was near the end of dusk when Bobbie returned to her base. Jack and Albert were still up, both chatting over something she couldn't make out. As she got closer, both perked up, looks of relief on their faces.

"You're back." Albert smiled. "We were getting worried you'd get caught in the dark."

"I just needed some me time." Bobbie smiled a little. "And found some… surprises."

Albert eyed the basket in her hands.

"Surprises eh?"

"And I'll share what I didn't eat the entirety of. Unless you guys don't like chocolate."

"I love it!" Albert grinned.

"You can have the chocolate. Not the biggest fan." Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Bobbie."

She smiled.

"Thanks Jack. Sorry for running off and worrying you two. Just… One of those things y'know?"

"I get ya." Albert gave a gentle smile.

"We both do." Jack said, making his way over to her. "It's hard but, we'll get through this. You don't have to do this alone."

She brought an arm around him.

"Thanks you two. Means a lot."

Jack hugged her, giving a gentle smile.

"I believe we both have some stories to tell."

"That we do Jack… Though I'm going to ask this of you and Albert. Don't think I'm crazy when I tell you about what happened between the accident and landing here."

"I'm sure it won't be hard to believe."

"Considering all we've seen."

Bobbie chuckled.

"Alright." She made her way over to the firepit, sitting down, her hounds joining her along with Jack and Albert. "It's a long story."

"We got all night. Thrill us, Bobbe." Albert grinned.

Bobbie smirked.

"Very well… It was not too long after the Earthquake of 1906…"


	6. The Labyrinth

The earthquake had been a tragedy that Spring evening of 1906. It had been a rather lovely day, despite the heat of the sun that beat down on San Francisco. It was just another day for everyone. After it hit, no one could imagine what would happen after. Three days straight of burning fires with no sign of stopping. The city was in ruins, barely hanging on to whatever vitality it had left. It was a miracle once the flames had gone out but there was so much to be repaired.

The positives many were looking at was the fact such an event was bringing people together and unifying the community. All could exchange conversations with each other, help others who were grieving push forward, be comforts to each other, provide support, many good things.

For Bobbie, her family couldn't have been closer. Winona had even come all the way from her job in Ohio to help with the mess the Earthquake had caused. From helping with the clean up crew to building gadgets for people to use to help them get tasks done and most of all, spending time with the family they all still had.

There was no denying the holes in their hearts that the youngest of their family, Charlie, had left in them after being taken by the tragedy. They wanted to desperately believe she was alive somewhere in the wreckage, waiting to be rescued by one of them. That the nightmare would end as soon as they found her. But… with how things were, no one was sure what fate greeted those in the theater she and Maxwell performed in for the very last time.

That's where Bobbie found herself today. Not many had dared step near the ruins of the old theater. Not since the rumors of the place possibly being haunted got out. It was said any who stepped near this place disappeared or those who were lucky to return, would come back but would go on and on about some kind monsters that were there. Pure insanity. It was considered foolish to even dare step near this place, to just leave as is and let nature blow it down. For Bobbie… she wanted answers and somehow, she felt they lied in the ruins of this forsaken theater.

She took a deep breath as she walked onto the premise of the half burnt run down building. Barely anything was standing at this point. The ticket booth was completely charred and crumbling to pieces. Frames of the old seats were present, the cushions turned to ash. The only thing that was completely intact for the most part was the stage.

Bobbie raised an eyebrow at this, approaching the stage with caution. The set pieces were knocked over and slightly charred. It was a shock they weren't ashes like many other things in the theater. It was… unnatural. Bobbie stepped onto the stage, minding her footing when it came to the pieces of curtain and ceiling pieces that had fallen onto it.

_She was right here… Right. Here. Both her and…_

Bobbie growled to herself as the thought of the person with Charlie came to her mind.

_HIM._

She shook her head of those thoughts, focusing on what was in front of her. She turned pieces over with her shovel, trying to find any possible traces of her sister. She worked her way around the stage, finding nothing. She kept going though, unsure what was driving her to do so.

As she lifted a plank of broken ceiling, she found something she hadn't been expecting. She gasped as she saw a bright red rose laying on the ground, unharmed by any of the fires that had consumed this theater. She knelt down, taking the rose into her hands.

"Charlie…" She whispered. She put the rose in her hair before moving more rubble apart from the area she was in. It had to be her sister's rose. It had to be hers and if it was here, she had to be here too. "Don't worry Sis, I'll find you."

She worked hard, moving apart broken beams and other props, seeing what she could find. As she worked, she started to hear voices… quiet voices…

" **You wish to find your dearest sister?"** They asked. " **At whatever cost possible, Bobbie Walters?"**

Bobbie narrowed her eyes, answering them but not stopping her work.

"I'd do anything for my family. Anything to help bring some happiness back into our lives by finding her. Especially my father."

_Charlie meant the world to him. All four of us do but Charlie… she was the one who took the most after Mother._

" **Anything?"**

"Yeah." Bobbie growled. "I'm not one to sit by and do nothing. I'll do what it takes to get what I want. Make it loud and clear for everyone to know that Bobbie Walters is not one to give up."

" **Then you'll be happy to know your dear sister is alive but… she's a little stuck and could use some saving from her brave older sister. Her "knight" is certainly not going to be able to do it but maybe you can, Bobbie Walters."**

"Tch, like HE would do anything for anyone else. He made it clear with everything he did he only cared for himself. To think Charlie was willing to MARRY that snake."

_To think that snake was someone I used to consider a FRIEND._

" **Then how about you save the day then and bring your sister back? However, we will warn you this, getting to her will not be easy. It will require a lot. Love does not come without sacrifice after all. Are you willing to go any lengths to get your sister back?"**

"I already said it before but I guess I'll say it again so you got it clear in your minds. I would do ANYTHING for the sake of my family."

" **Then deal has been struck, Bobbie Walters. Come… prove yourself to be the brave and determined woman you claim to be."**

Shadow hands sprung from the ground, grabbing onto Bobbie. She gasped, trying to break free of them but to no avail. A portal opened up beneath her and before she knew it, she was pulled through and everything went dark.

No trace of her was left in the theater. The only thing left, was a rose that had sprouted in where she had been standing.

oooooo

Bobbie awoke, soreness and cold greeting her. She opened her eyes slowly, finding herself in some kind of area made of stone. She sat up, looking around. The walls of stone around her stretched for miles upward, the structures being partly covered in roses and vines. She couldn't see the top due to the fog above.

"Where… am I?" she asked out loud, getting up, trying to piece together how she got from the theater to this strange place.

"The Labyrinth."

She whirled around, seeing a man standing behind her. He had hair that was wild yet groomed in a way that made it look presentable. He was dressed in a red vest, dress shirt, slacks and black fingerless gloves. He looked to her with concern in his deep blue eyes.

"The Labyrinth?" Bobbie asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "I know, not the most clever name but I don't make the rules as much as anyone on the throne wishes they did. I certainly wish I did."

"Um…" Bobbie shook her head, crossing her arms. "Okay, were you the one who brought me here? Because if so this isn't funny and I demand you send me back."

The man sighed.

"I didn't. THEY did and I wish I could send you back to Earth but I can't. The only reason I'm here is because I want to help you. I overheard the conversation you had with Them and well… I know where the person you're looking for is."

Bobbie's eyes got wide before she raised an eyebrow.

"You're pulling my leg."

"I am not." The man gave a serious look. "I know where Charlie Walters is."

Bobbie growled.

"Then stop giving me lip service and take me to her!"

"That's the thing. I could but it could prove dangerous to you as well. Do you really want that?"

Bobbie went up to the man, getting up in his face.

"I will do anything for my little sister. So, yes."

The man sighed.

"I understand where you're coming from. I'd be the same with my brother." He cleared his throat. "Very well. Follow me. Though be warned, The Labyrinth isn't exactly a place to take a pleasant stroll."

"Hon', I've been hunting with my father and have seen some pretty terrifying things. It's going to take a lot to scare me."

The man shrugged.

"Very well, don't say I didn't warn you."

The man lead her along down the pathway they were one. The two were silent as they walked, the man keeping his eyes on the path ahead and Bobbie looking around but mainly staring at her peculiar guide.

He didn't look like someone of high power. He didn't look anything less than normal if she had to be honest.

The way his eyes looked though… Eyes full of sadness and grief were what kept bothering her. He carried himself with an air of reluctance.

_He doesn't want to be here._

"So um… Got a name?"

"You really want to know?"

"Just trying to make small talk, geeze."

The man sighed.

"Sorry… Just… Nevermind. Wilson at your service."

"Got ya and I'm guessing you already know my name."

"Bobbie Walters if I heard right."

"That's me. So, you a king or something? You mentioned a throne but… no offense Hon' but you don't look like any king."

"Heh, because I don't consider myself one. They do but… I don't want to be Their king. Least… not the king They want me to be." He lowered his head a little. "But I have to be… or they'll do something horrible to someone I care about dearly… actually, to many I care about dearly."

There were flashes of images on the walls around them. Bobbie looked to them, seeing people running across the walls. Two in particular had a glow to them. One was a young woman with long pigtails and bright amber eyes, the other was a young man who beared resemblance to Wilson.

"Goodness…"

"Someone who my heart belongs to… and my younger brother." Wilson smiled sadly. "The very reason I'm still trapped. I do it for him… for them both."

Bobbie frowned, crossing her arms.

"You do what you have to. That's what siblings do."

"Precisely." He looked to the walls. "And the one you seek…"

The images changed, showing a young woman curled up on herself, her head resting between her knees as she sat in total darkness, sobbing quietly.

"She needs you."

Bobbie's eyes widened as she rushed over to the image, placing her hand over it.

"Charlie…"

"It's going to take a lot to get her back but from what They saw and what I can sense, you seem to have the drive to try and get her back."

Her eyes narrowed in determination.

"And that's what I want. I want to bring her home."

"And I believe you can."

Both froze as they heard the roar of some creature.

"We need to pick up our pace." He grabbed her hand. "This way."

He lead her down a corridor, finding a break in the walls for them to sneak into. Wilson held still, keeping his breathing as quiet as possible.

"What was that noise?" Bobbie asked in a whisper.

"Shhh." Wilson brought his fingers to his lips, making sure both were in the darkness of the break they were in.

Loud and heavy footsteps were heard. Bobbie's eyes widened as a skeletal beast stalked down the corridor. It was bigger than both her and Wilson combined. It was being held together by a black and red aura of sorts and had a black beating heart that was suspended in its ribcage. It looked around, soon passing the area they were hiding. Once the footsteps grew faint, Wilson lead them out.

"The heck… WAS THAT!?" Bobbie demanded.

"He's known as the Fuel Weaver. They decided to bring him here to act as a "guardian" of The Labyrinth. Think of it like the minotaur from the maze in Greek mythology."

"Well, that's just dandy!" She hissed.

"Indeed." Wilson smirked a little.

_Okay… This is all insane._

"So… Is there a way out of here or some kind goal we need to reach in order to not die?"

"We need to get to the center without the Fuel Weaver catching us. There are some other creatures in the area but we can take them." Wilson hummed in thought before bringing his hands out, summoning spears to them. He offered one of them to Bobbie. "These will work perfectly for defending ourselves."

She took it, shaking her head.

"This is just some crazy nightmare. I hit my head."

"Too late for denial, Miss." He grinned. "Tried that, didn't work."

"Then I'll just take out my frustrations and confusion on the monsters. Sound good?"

"Splendid."

The two nodded, making their way down the path. It didn't take long after turning a few corners for them to walk into trouble. As they turned a corner, they were greeted by a pack of four huge black hounds with glowing red eyes. They snarled at the two, charging at them.

"Watch the teeth!" Wilson said as he took on one of them, kiting around them, getting in whatever hits he could. "Hounds have quite the nasty bite!"

Bobbie did as told, mimicking Wilson's battle strategy. She hissed as one managed to nip her in the leg.

"Gah! Take this!" She stabbed in the head, the hound disappearing in an instant.

The two soon finished their battle, continuing forward.

"You alright?" Wilson asked, noting Bobbie had a bit of a limp to her walk.

"I'll live." She waved him off. Wilson grabbed her arm gently, making her stop.

"Please, let me." His hand glowed with some shadow magic running it over the bite as it faded away. "One useful thing I have here. One of many."

"Whoa…" Bobbie shook her head. "Okay, let's move forward."

"Right."

The two continued on, taking on monsters after monsters at every turn. Keeping their guard up. As they made their way down a rather large passageway Bobbie took note these walls had murals on them. They showed scenes of people fighting for their lives against monsters, making food, helping each other, nightmare like monsters dancing around them, tormenting some of them insane.

"The Constant." Wilson said as he glanced at the murals. "The place where your sister is waiting for you. A place of survival, struggle and nightmares beyond anyone's imagination." Wilson closed his eyes. "Bobbie, They have done something to your sister that will make her hard to find but I promise you she is there."

Bobbie swallowed hard, feeling dread.

"Is she okay?"

"Not sure I can define as "okay"... but she's alive. That's about all I can promise." Wilson gave her a gentle look. "You will have a fight ahead of you but I think you can take it."

"I have to. It's just me making this fight. Not Jenny, not Winona. This is MY responsibility."

Wilson nodded, looking ahead, seeing a portal before them.

"There it is. Your ticket out of The Labyrinth and into The Constant. Once you step past this portal there is no turning back. Are you willing to accept that?"

"I am." Bobbie nodded. "There doesn't seem to be a way back to Earth so what have I got to lose?"

"Understandable."

Both approached the portal. As they were about to step into its range, the roar of the Fuel Weaver caught their attention. They whirled around, seeing the creature charging at them. Wilson narrowed his eyes, forming a sword in his hands.

"Bobbie, go through the portal. I'll hold him off."

"What about you!?"

"Just go! That's an order!"

Bobbie gulped before bolting into the portal, taking one look back, seeing Wilson ignite the area they stood previously with furious black flames.

That was the last thing she remembered as she fell through the portal. Things became dark again as she fell. Where she was heading, she only knew was what Wilson mentioned.

_The Constant._

"Sister…"

Bobbie looked around rapidly at hearing the voice.

"Sister…"

"Charlie?" Bobbie called out. "Where are you!?"

Her sister appeared before her, a sadness to her amber eyes.

"Here for a moment."

Bobbie reached out for her, grasping her hand tightly.

"Sis, it'll be okay."

Charlie didn't meet her gaze, pulling her hands away from Bobbie.

"We shall see about that, Sister."

"Charlie… Charlie look at me!"

Charlie's image started to break up into shadow as she was slowly consumed by it before Bobbie's eyes, fading away as a hissing noise was heard.

"Charlie…" Bobbie reached out for her, trying to see if she was still there. "No, NO!"

"We'll meet again… look for roses… I'll be there… But know these rules… Stay out of the dark, be ready for any fight and whatever you do, don't starve."

Weakness overcame Bobbie as her eyes began to slide shut, seeing her sister appear before her one last time before passing out entirely.

"Be safe, Bobbie."

oooooo

"And then, I woke up here and eventually met and tamed my hounds and then… well, here we are two years later. Least, what I thought was two years later." Bobbie said, taking a breather as she finished her story. "The whole thing felt like a nightmare but… it happened."

"Goodness… You poor thing." Jack frowned. "Have you seen the man who helped you since then?"

"Sadly, no." Bobbie frowned. "I'm not sure if he got out of there alive but… if I do see him I want to thank him for helping me get out of there."

"I suppose we shall see. What matters now is that you're safe."

"As safe as this world can appear."

Bobbie looked to Albert, seeing the man had gone quiet and had a look of sadness and fear in his eyes and was deep in thought about something.

"Albert?"

Albert looked up, the fear and sadness fading only a little bit.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Bobbie gave him a concerned look. "You got pretty quiet there."

He gave her a forced smile, trying to hide it.

"I'm… I'm fine."

Bobbie gave a suspicious look but decided not to force whatever was bothering him out of him.

_He'll come clean when he's ready._

"So… Yeah. Haven't made much progress but I'm going to find my sister no matter what. I've seen her signs and I know I'll find here just… not sure when."

"Then may we assist you?" Jack said, giving a gentle look. "It seems we're all here with a common goal. To find our loved ones."

Bobbie smiled a little.

"I'd really like that, actually. Three heads are better than one right?"

"And it's best to stick together."

Albert nodded, keeping quiet.

"Y-Yeah." He spoke up after a moment. "Stick together, we can cover more ground and work together to survive. Pool our resources and such."

"Then it's settled." Bobbie smiled. "Thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome and thank you." Jack smiled back.

Albert nodded before he looked off in the distance, his fear coming back.

_Please don't be dead._


End file.
